


el tarot

by minigami



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam intenta comunicarse con Cabeswater utilizando las cartas de Persephone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	el tarot

La habitación de St. Agnes huele a polvo y a la madera barata del suelo. Cada vez que el viento golpea el edificio se cuelan ráfagas de viento con olor a lluvia por la ventana, que no cierra bien, y cruje y gime con cada embestida.

Adam está sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la cama. Sus pantalones vaqueros están secándose colgados de la puerta del armario, y cada vez que se mueve teme clavarse una astilla a través de la tela gastada de sus calzoncillos.

Las cartas de Persephone le observan sin barajar desde el parqué desgastado. Tiene una libreta en el regazo y el rumor que es Cabeswater en la parte de atrás de su mente, pero no se decide a barajarlas, a seguir el consejo de Persephone y ver qué le cuentan las cartas.

Cuando al fin se decide, su peso le sorprende. Están cálidas, y al cortar dos, tres veces, su temperatura parece aumentar de una forma que tiene poco que ver con las leyes de la física. La superficie desvaída de las cartas gana calor, y se lo roba a Adam de las puntas de los dedos.

Termina de barajar y coloca tres cartas boca abajo frente a él. Abre la libreta, pero duda antes de levantar la de la izquierda. Juega con el bolígrafo un segundo, lo hace bailar con dos dedos una y otra vez, y luego pasa a la del centro. Cuando coloca las yemas de los dedos sobre la carta se le antoja que ésta vibra, y al darle la vuelta le saluda la figura del mago.

A Adam se le escapa una sonrisa.

Duda de nuevo antes de darle la vuelta a la última carta. Gansey muriéndose y Ronan mirándole como si fuera él el culpable: esto lo que le prometió que le deparaba el futuro el árbol hueco de Cabeswater. Y desde el sacrificio las cosas ya no son lo mismo, pero Adam prefiere no tener que afrontar que en un futuro cercano matará lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Adam tamborilea con los nudillos sobre la carta que le queda, y piensa, indeciso. Cuando alguien llama a la puerta, respira aliviado y se apresura a esconder las cartas, porque sabe que será Ronan —porque últimamente siempre es Ronan— y no tiene ganas ni energía como para retomar esa discusión.

Abre la puerta, y allí está. Ronan parpadea y le mira de arriba a abajo antes de apartarle de la entrada del cuarto, empapado, en manga corta y con los labios casi azules. Se deja caer en su cama delgada sin pedir permiso y se queja de todo y de nada mientras Adam se coloca de nuevo los vaqueros aún húmedos y se ata los cordones de las zapatillas de deporte. Le suelta que se ha dejado el coche en Monmouth, que ha ido andando, no le mira a los ojos y se las arregla para no contestar a ninguna de las preguntas que le hace Adam.

Cada vez que abre la boca es para soltar un insulto, un chiste de mal gusto, algo tan empapado en sarcasmo que a Adam no le sorprende nada que Ronan suela ser el primero en cortarse.

A Adam le cabrea, pero es una rabia familiar, inocua, controlable. Es sencilla. Es lo menos complicado que tiene en su vida, así que permite que le convenza de ir a Monmouth, aunque tiene trabajo y está diluviando, y permite que Ronan siga jugando a ese juego en el que él hace como que no pasa nada y el mundo asiente y aprieta los dientes.

Abre la puerta con demasiada fuerza, y el pomo golpea contra la pared, pero Adam le sigue cuando sale a la calle.

Mientras cierra con la llave piensa en la carta con su futuro debajo, sin revelar, y siente un escalofrío en la columna que tiene que ver muy poco con la lluvia que le resbala por el cuello, y mucho con la forma que tiene Ronan de mirarle solo cuando cree que Adam le da la espalda.


End file.
